


A Call From The Surface...

by 9DifferentTypesOfCrazy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Game Spoilers, Gen, Monsters are freed, life on the surface, too many tags would spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy/pseuds/9DifferentTypesOfCrazy
Summary: *ring-ring ring-ring**click**heh, hey kid





	A Call From The Surface...

You’ve played the game and did your best.

 

You got the True Ending.

 

Maybe even more than once.

 

Then, for one reason or another, you decided to leave it be.

 

Everyone worked so hard for this.

 

There was nothing more for you to do

 

Let them have their happy ending.

 

*You exit out of the game one last time

 

**~*~**

 

***ring-ring ring-ring***

 

***click***

 

*heh, hey kid. guess it's been awhile since we last spoke...

 

*not that we've actually talked to each other

 

*...

 

*anyway, i'm sure you know who this is, so let me tell ya what's been happening up here

 

*everything started out great, the entire population of the underground finally got to see the sun... an’ everyone was looking forward to a 'bright' future on the surface, heh

 

*asgore and tori, alongside frisk, had started negotiating with the government on monster rights and citizenship an’ all that jazz

 

*paps and undyne helped out in their own way, helping families settle, keeping spirits high and looking out for everyone... heh, those two were like a "good cop/bad cop" team

 

*alphys continued to help the amalgamates adjust to their new life with their families and had started to get a degree in robotic engineering

 

*mettaton was looking forward to an acting/singing/dancing/whatever-else-he-does career with his cuz and an old bud

 

*sure there were protests and rallies against us, but things are going our way for a while and we were happy

 

*all in all, everything was looking up, heh

 

*...

 

*until it all went to shit

 

*... 

 

*it started with muffet, her grand opening of her bakery was a bad time

 

*turns out soccer moms don't like spiders in their food, and muffet hates it when ya accuse her of poisoning

 

*after that incident things started to pile up, humans were getting bolder and started attacking monsters instead of just protesting

 

*and we defended ourselves

 

*they didn't actually know how to handle magic attacks and ran

 

*the feds started to propose that we all went to a "gated community"

 

*they told us it was for our safety, but we knew they were scared

 

*the king, tori, and frisk refused to comply, of course

 

*i'm starting to think we should have taken the offer

 

*attacks on monsters grew more frequent, but in those times, the humans involved weren’t harmed too bad

 

*until one-day undyne went out to help a bear family escape from a group of humans

 

*... it was an accident...she was just defending herself

 

*she wasn’t trying to kill them

 

*course, that didn't stop the cops from pulling out their guns

 

*after her death, alphys took a nosedive

 

*she just wasn’t the same without undyne and there was nothing we could do to help

 

*she fell down a month or two later

 

*we sprinkled both of their dust over their anime collection

 

*then the media got wind about the other six souls used to break the barrier

 

*people started to demand justice

 

*asgore thought if he allowed himself to be blamed, it would pacify them

 

*it didn’t work, and he got put in prison

 

*we were told it was an accident when he died

 

*tori was forced to close her school for the safety of the kids, and fully resumed her spot as the monster queen

 

*in one last-ditch attempt to ask for peace, there was an attack

 

*tori fell saving frisk

 

*papyrus fell saving everyone else

 

*after that we decided to flee

 

*mettaton and the remaining k9 unit were a big help gathering everyone else up

 

*then he, grillby, and mad dummy distracted those that kept coming after us

 

*they were supposed to meet up with us here

 

*those of us that are left have been hiding down here for a while

 

*we thought they wouldn't look in the place where we were once imprisoned

 

*we’re all here, trying to keep them all out

 

*heck even flowey is trying his best... 

 

*but there's not much time left 

 

*tori, asgore, alphys, paps, undyne

 

*so many of us have fallen

 

*... 

 

*i told frisk to undo it all

 

*i told them it would be forgiven 

 

*but frisk ain’t the one who can fix this, am i right?

 

*they weren’t the ones who could load and save 

 

*they weren’t the ones who could go back to the beginning

 

*only you got that power

 

*... 

 

*i don't know if you wanted us to have our happy ending 

 

*or just got tired of playing the game

 

*but please kid

 

*before it's too late

 

*we're beggin’ ya

 

*RESET

 

 

* * *

 

 

##  **True Reset**

**[ ] YES                                             [ ] NO**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a read. Check out my other fics or come see me on my Tumblr https://9differenttypesofcrazy.tumblr.com/


End file.
